Bloodstained wings of an angel
by SapphireStrife
Summary: Yuki Kuroi is on a mission and she will see to it that it is carried out. Anybody who stands in her way will perish. At least, that's what she thought. Then the truth emerges and it's not that simple anymore.   .::.SasuSaku Naruhina.::.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – a hero? **

It was very very dark as Yuki Aka waited patiently for her brother to come, standing stock still on the edge of the leaf village. She fidgettted nervously, muchd like Hinata.

Yuki was twelve years old and had just past the test to become a genine was astoundly beautiful, with long white wavy hair the framed her beautiful crimson eyes long lashes fluttering elegantly.  
She was slender and had the training harded appeareance of a well trained kunoichii. This did not take from her beauty but rather added to inhumanly beauty and charm. Her body was well devolved for a twelve year old but she wore a baggy crimson shirt (same colour as her eyes, just so you know) to attempt to hide her rapidly evolving body.  
She war cargo pants (an/ thing that's that they're called) with many pockets and that were to big for her. She always kept a kunai strapped to her back for emergencys. She had learn't long ago. She didn't want to ever have to go through that again. Ever.

Her arms were bound with bandages and from the way she unconchously scratched at it it was apparent that something was hidden there.

It was cold and Yuki's breath fogged in the cold night air.

_Brother... where could you be? _

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees to the left and she span around to face the threat, knife held in a strong grip.

"relax yuki. It's only me." A dark, mysterious but calm voice called.

Yuki sighed in relief and sheathed her knife. "Brother, your late." She scolded. "You said you'd be hear at least two hours ago." She said.

Slowly her brother emerged from the woods in which he was standing. He was older than her by abought eight years and his own red eyes (not crimson like yukis but red) glinted with feeling as he looked at his younger sister.

"I'm sorry sister. I got hold up." Itachi Uchiha said softly and gave his sister a hug.

Yuki stubbornly pushed him away. "Careful. We can't let anyone know were realated." She warned him looking around to see if anyway was watching them. They weren't. She looked up into her brothers sorrowful gaze. And relented to the hug.

"I wish you could still bear the Uchiha name, dear sister." He said sadly.

Yuki shook her head. "if the village knew there another uchiha who knows what they would do? It is safer both for you and ... S-Sasuke."  
She stumbled over the name. Techniquely, Itachi (an/ and sasuke lol) were her adoptive brothers. The uchiha clan had taken her in when she was found on the clans doorstep and after a certain... event Yuki even had a branch version of the sharrigan which was completely her own.

"remember your mission." Itachi whispered into her hair. "your an agent for the atsuki. Dont forget your self in this mission."

He pulled away reluctantly and seemed to vanish back into the woods.

Yuki whipped a tear from her eyes. "I know." She said but she had to wonder if that was true.

**An/ wow! My first Naruto fic! I had this idea in my head for ageeeeees and i couldn't wait to get it out. RnR! Just so you no (eg: people who dont speak Japanese) Yuki aka translates to red snow! I tried so hard to figure out a name to go with her first. I was going to call her Yuki kuro first (black snow) but when against it.**

**REVIEW AND I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FAST!**


	2. team seven

**Chapter two – team 7**

Yuki watched impatietnly as the Hokagae sorted through stacks of paperwork as he searched for a team to asign Yuki to.

"S-So?" The nervouse new Kunoichi asked him, worry clear on her face.

The hokagae looked up at the nervouse girl and gave a kind hearted smile, causing his wrinkled face to crease.

The girl had always been a favourite student of his at the academy and he wanted nothing more then to make sure she was placed in a good team with people she could befriend and a sensay she could always confide in and he wanted to give that to her. Heaven knows the girl never had a friend before that he knew of she seemed scared of making contact with the other students and she never removed those bandages wrapped around her arms and the hokagae was beginning to think that this bandages may be more than a simple binding to stiffen her muscels.

"there are no knew teams for you to join at this time Yuki aka: but if you would like I can asign you to a squad that already has three members."

The girls beautiful face light up in startling joy and once again the hokagae found himself thinking of how wonderfully pretty this young girl was. He thought mournfully of the hard road that waits a ninja and wished the girl would make many better choises then he had.

"Thank you Sir! Ill love to meet my new teammembers and sensay right away!" She said.

"Of course. I did the liberatey of inviting them to wait outside well I talked with you. Their eager to meet you too of course." He said.

"Thank you again sir!" Yuki said and waited ever patiently as the hokagae's assisten got up to open the door and allow her knew teammates to enter.

There's was 3 genin and the sensay. The sensay was a tall man with a mask over his face and the girl was a flatchested, wideforeheaded pink haired distant relative of a Neanderthal. (an/ lol. I hate sakura. Don't you think shes a whiny little bitch?)

One boy has yellow hair that stuck out from his head at odd angels and powder blue eyes that were full of cheerful, bubbling enthusiasm but deep down yuki knew she could see the spit of somebody who had suffered much threw his life and was weary of physical contact. Yukis heart ached for him.

The other boy had, luscious, dark, raven black hair that flared out from his head in an intrancing style. His sharp, black eyes seemed to be looking keenly into the deepest darkest deareast depths of her sole. She felt a chill run down her spine and she subciousnciously cluched her right arm as if to protect it.

He was wearing a lose blue shirt with a high collar and white short and a kunai and shirukun holder strapped to his thigh.

Yuki thought he was breath taking and realized she was staring. She looked away with a soft blush and started to stared at the floor. She could still feel his eyes on her and she cringed.

_Don't. she pleaded. Don't look into my sole… you can't find out._

A soft cough from the hokage regained everyones attention. "this is yuki Aka. She will be a member of teams 7 from now on. Treat her well." He said in his grave voice.

Instantly the blonde with the fake happy eyes burst out in a chorus of, "yeah! Yeah! A new member! Well be stronger than ever! Belive it! Belive it!"

The girl scoled and inched closer to the boy (an/ Sasuke)  
Yuki was startled when she felt a sharp sense of satisfcation when he pushed her away a little disgusted look on his face.

Yuki was mortified.

_I – I can't feel like this way. His my ex-adoptived brother (even if we never really met) _

_And it will hinder my mission_

Yuki knew what she would have to do.

She would have to avoid Sasuke and if that failed, kill him.

**An/ AHHH! IT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER AND I DON'T HAVE A REVIEW! I think this chap was beter then the last 1 anyway.**

**Also, I know Hokagae is ment to be Hokagay but I thought it was a bit offensive so I changed it! I hope nobody minds to much! **

**Next up, the first mission and geting to no each other! **


	3. Mission

Chapter three – mission!

Yuki waited patiently as her new friends introduced themselvs. She already knew all about them of course, thanks to the infomation available to the Akatsuki but she let them talk anyway. It would be suspiciouse to say other whys.

"im Naruto Uzumarki!" Naruto cried as he excitedy pumped his fist up and down in the air.

"Hm. Sasuke Uchiha." Said sasuke.

"Sakura Haruhno." Said the girl who had so far ignored yuki as if she was the plague. It hurt. Yuki had thought that the to of them might get to be friends despite the girls bitchy ways. Yuki had never had a proper friend before and she was curious as to what it was like

_No! _Yuki said to herself quickly. _I musnt think like that! Im here on a mission for the akatsuki and I cant let the simplethings in humane life distract me from it! I will not fail._

Sasuke was scowling now and naruto said "That's no way to greet a new member!"

"I don't care. At least im not a leftover who was assigned to a complete team." Sakura said snootily and Yuki felt her heart throb at this.

"Sakura you went to far!" Sasuke growled and wrapped his arm around Yukis shoulders. She smiled up at him through watery eyes and sasuke felt his heart lurch for the young girl barely older than him he had his arm around.

"tis okay." She said firmly and bravely wiped tears away.

_Shes… _

Sasuke realized a sharp blush was creeping up from his neck and he pushed Yuki out of his arms and folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"whatever." He said in a total sasuke way.

Yukis eyes widened but they didn't tear up again and she just leant casuly against the bidge as sakura sneered at her through uneven teeth.

They feel into un-comfortable silence as they waited for somebody to asign them a mission.

Finaly, Kakashi returned and handed them each a sheaf of paper.

"Sorry I took to long guys. I got lost when I helped my friends, neighbours daughters cats twice removed uncles college buddys dog trainers friend cross the street." He explained as they studied the sheets.

Yuki felt an unreasonable surge of anger at the lie as the touch of his mind told he other whys.  
"your lieing." She snapped. "you were dozing off on the roof."

Her friends looked startled. "How did you know?"

Yuki froze.

_No, no. I might have given to much away._

"I can see you from here." She explained trying to sound more chargrined.

"Oh, okay then. Also, Hinata will be going along with you on this mission."

For the first time Yuki looked up and realized a dark haired beauty was standing blushing behind Kakashi as if using his broad back to shelter her from view.

"H-H-H-Hello." She stammered.

Yuki smiled warmly and reached out to take Hinatas hands in her own and drag the girl out into the sunlight

Hinata immediently went bright red and looked like she wanted to run but yuki held her hands firmly and said kindly, "its nice to meet you Hinata. Im Yuki Aka and Im a new member or team 7. I hope we'll work well together."

Hinata felt her fear melt away at this strange, crimson eyed girl. She had a feeling they could be great friend given time.

Kakashi coughed and they looked up eagerly.

It was time to start their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – mission

They had been leaping from branch to branch for at least an hour now and it was seriously starting to take its toll on the small weary group of ninja.

"let's stop for the night." Yuki suggested to Sasuke who was the elected team leader. He looked at her and _hmmed_ before the group stopped in the middle of a clearing. Yuki took a deep breath and bent down to clutch her knees to steady herself as she breathed.

Sasuke watched her with concern. _I should have stopped sooner rather than stubbornly going on_, he berated himself. _It's my fault she's so worn out._

If Yuki was worn out it ment Hinata was exhausted. The dark haired beauty pretty much callopsed in the middle of the grass and she felt like her lungs were burning. She had no idea how the others managed. She died a little inside.. maybe she was just a burdern to the, group. She siffled a sob.

Yuki felt the distress the poor girl was emitting and looked at her with pitty. There was noway she could comfort the poor girl without giving her abilities away. Hinata would have to suffer for the greater good.

Yuki volunteered to prepare dinner and she wondered through the forest gather ingredients before coming back to the group. She put them in a pot she had bought and stirred.

"Believe it! It smells beautiful Yuki!" Naruto said as he sat beside her while she stirred. She rewarded his enthusiasm with a small smile.

"It's nothing special." She protested, blushing at the blondes steady gaze.

_You are special Yuki… _Naruto thought but he would never think it out loud. He felt like he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place her. Maybe a dream?

He shook his head as if to clear it from the mist that was fogging his head. This thoughts were knew to him and he didn't like it. He liked Sakura and no matter how pretty, talented and secretive yuki was, it couldn't replace the pink haired in his mind. Reassured he fetched some bowles for yuki to dish the stew into.

The small group ate in silence for a moment. Sasuke was amazed at how yum it tasted. It was amazing.

"O-oh. It's nothing special." Yuki blushed and sasuke felt his face reden as he realized he's spoken allowed.

"Hmmp. I know that." He snapped and set his bowl on the ground and stomping off as he attempt to stop his heart from beating so rapidly. There was something about Yuki that made him feel different.

The small group watched as Sasuke stomped out of site and Yuki felt tears prick her eyes as she gathered the empty eating utencils and carried them to a stream to wash them clean and get rid of the left over food.

Sakura watched her with sharp, beady eyes, a frown creasing her overly large forhead so she looked very angry.

Getting carefully to her feet she got the forks together and made it look like she was leaving to help Yuki with the dishes.

At the stream she watched as the dark haired beauty knelt down and dunked the bowls into the river. Wasting no time she tossed the forks down and threw herself forward, pushing Yuki into the water.

Yuki gasped as the cold water washed over her, numbing her senses. She gasped for breath as she surfaced, spinning in the water to see who had pushed her. Sakura was standing on the bank arms folded and smirking a horrid smirk.

"don't get all cocky just because he gave you a few compliments." She snapped clearly angry and envious.

"B-but I didn't…"

Sakura snorted and tossed her raggedy haircut over her shoulder. "don't think you can fall me. You have your eye on him. But too bad. His mine." The pinkette picked up the fallen cutlery and threw it at yuki before storming off.

The fork struck Yuki hard in her pale temple and she bopped back under water again as blood bloomed a across her now flawed skin.

This was shapping up to be a horrible mission


End file.
